


what them hands do big boy

by Snakeswithoutmiddlenames



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, Light Masochism, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Trans Jon, Vaginal Fingering, oh shit thats a tag already thank fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakeswithoutmiddlenames/pseuds/Snakeswithoutmiddlenames
Summary: Jon has a question, Michael has an answer in the form of demonstration.(Jon/Michael pwp)
Relationships: Michael/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	what them hands do big boy

**Author's Note:**

> title is from a running joke with my gf, who doesnt have an ao3 for me to gift it to

Michael is all sharp edges and terrible loud laughter. A laugh stemming from the question Jon just posed.  
“Do I know. How human sex works. Surely you must be joking, little archivist?” He says, upsettingly clear through the laughter.  
“That's what I asked, yes.”   
“I suppose so! Although I've heard I'm better with some aspects than others!” Even looking at Michael is dizzying, and Jon pulls it into his office to discuss details.

There are 3 rules to their game.  
1- Michael will pay Jon a visit at some point during the week.  
2- this visit will be kept off the books, and off the tapes.  
3- if either party wants to stop, it will stop.

It was with this in mind that Jon spent the week in a nervous haze, flipping wildly between anxiety if the blonde had forgotten and arousal at the concept of it remembering. And oh man does Michael take its time. It's partway through the week, and Jon comes home after a particularly long day, collapsing into bed. It's about 10 minutes, he'd guess, before he feels the staticky charge of Michael opening one of its doors and walking into his room.

Jon is soaking as the dizzying sensation sweeps through him, the feeling of Michael's abnormally long sharp fingers dragging across his skin. He blinks awake, looking up at the blonde.  
It hums sweetly at him, dragging its fingers across his exposed skin. The air is silent for a moment, full of that chaotic energy.  
“Good morning little archivist.” It practically purrs. “You… expressed desire? And yet nothing specific… how would you enjoy it if I were to scissor you open?”   
Jon cant even bring himself to be ashamed of the noise he makes, writhing slightly at the concept he had thought about their upcoming encounter, yet he hadn't accounted for that specific element. Michael laughs, sharp and disconcerting. “I could cut you to ribbons dear. Could curl my fingers in you and pierce back out through you.”

“Thats… kind of hot.” Jon shoots back, earning another sharp laugh. “Hold on, I've got to get these off.” He scrambles out of his clothes while Michael watches, seeming transfixed. There's a flush of shame and nerves that crosses his face as he realizes precisely how wet he is, and how every sense in his body feels on fire.   
The monster watching him applauds softly with its too large hands, purring gently. “What a stunning boy! So good for me, little archivist.” It moves back towards him, gently pushing him back against the bed, and Jon feels a Too Sharp finger dragging at his more intimate parts. He shouldn't be relaxing this easily, Michael was absolutely correct that it could tear him to shreds with a curl of its fingers. But it dragged the tip of its finger in and out, and he Whines, loud and unashamed. The knowledge that this was just the tip of its finger, that there was so much more to it, it only added to the experience. Part of it was the danger, obviously, since the sharpness only makes him flush deeper.

“I'm going to add another, alright? Let me know if it hurts.” It hums above him, its other sharp hand trailing across his chest, tracing fractals just gently enough to not break the skin. Jon nods, not trusting himself to speak and he feels a burst of static as a second sharp finger dips into him. And then Michael is pressing his fingers in deep. Jon is swept in the concept of how Full he feels, whining loud and unashamed as those fingers press in. there were probably too many joints, and he was absolutely bleeding, but that just added to the overwhelming experience.

He doesn't realize Michael is speaking again until it pulls out, looking down at him with concern. 

“Sorry, wh-” he blinks up at it, disoriented.

“I had asked if you were alright. You were making noises, and weren’t responding to me, so I stopped.” 

Jon stares at it for a moment. “Yeah, i, those were Good noises, and I was enjoying, that, ah-” 

Michael beams, clapping its hands together with approval. “Good boy!! See, it's not that difficult to respond” it practically purrs, still tracing fractals over his chest. “I have another question, while my good little archivist is paying attention, is it alright to touch here?” it moves its hands over Jons breasts, not quite touching until it has permission.

Jon, for his part, is struggling to form a coherent thought. “Yes, yes please touch there, and, and wherever else you want to.” he manages to get out.

He gasps as the distortion gently pinches at a nipple, rolling it gently between its fingers. He jerks as its other hand returns to his lower parts, two long sharp fingers curling into him until he feels abnormally full, and a third finger applying sharp pressure to his clit. He thrashes slightly, feels blood drip down from his clit and his nipple. Above him, Michael laughs.

“It's okay sweet archivist. You've done so good, you deserve your reward.” it murmurs

And above all the other sensations, it's the praise that undoes Jon, that has him cumming hard and feeling like everywhere Michael touched turned to pins and needles. 

He drifts off without realizing, somewhere in the horrible staticky afterglow that hit after he came. He wakes up the next morning fully dressed, on top of his sheets with a blanket draped over him.

**Author's Note:**

> people with hand kinks Rise Up ik im not the only person who heard the distortions had Big Hands and started sweatin. jk but seriously how am i the first person to attempt to fill this niche...


End file.
